The present invention is concerned with a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and, in particular, with a technique which can be effectively applied to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device having a built-in heat radiating plate in a lower portion of a semiconductor chip.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-9470 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique for an inspection to detect resin-unfilled errors in a resin molding process before a dam bar is cut off.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-56325 (Patent Document 2) discloses a semiconductor device provided with a heat radiating plate which is large to such an extent that it overlaps with a tip part of a lead in a lower portion of a semiconductor chip. In this regard, the heat radiating plate is coupled to a lead frame before a resin sealing process.